A Story Of Love (LyonxGray)
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Gray is afraid of what his guildmembers will do to him if they finds out he has a secret relationship with Lyon. But what happens when they ARE discovered? This is a one shot. (Yaoi. hints of sex, kiss scenes between boys) don't like, don't read.


**So here we are. Once again I'll try to write something about Fairy Tail but this time I won't delite it like the last one I made. **

**Please review. it'll give me some inspiration for more. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I was sitting on his lap. my head leaned against his as my hair touched his shoulder. My back against his chest. I could feel his breath. relaxed and calm. I loved it this way. he was warm. not too hot like Natsu (that idiot) but comfortably warm.

This was nice. I felt good here. his arms were wrapped around my waist making me feel warm everywhere on my body.

To everyone's surprise I can tell that I'm wearing a shirt today. it's a white one, and I'm also wearing black jeans. Lyon had told me I was good looking in these clothes so I only wore them for him.

"Gray" I felt Lyon's hand on mine. "not now" I looked down to see that I'd been about to take off my white shirt. It was in times like these I was grateful having Lyon around. He would always stop me from taking my clothes off.

"does it matter?" I had to ask. "I mean. we're alone"

this made him send me a dirty smile that could only mean that he'd got my hint. "I know what you're thinking and I want you too. But now is not the time. You know Natsu and Juvia could easily hear us and come to see what's going on and you know what we'll have to do then" he

said with a sad look on his face.

"pretend we're fighting" I sighed and nodded my head. "I know"

We were alone in a room only with one small window right below the ceiling. I had sneaked down here half an hour ago to meet Lyon who would climb through the window every time we had a secret meeting. this room was right below the guildhall so there was a chance he'd be noticed but I knew Lyon could live with it. I was the one who didn't want us to get caught. I was afraid they'd kill me if they found out I had a secret relationship with none other than Lyon.

I turned on Lyon's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. we sat like that for a litle longer before Lyon whispered in my ear:

"I must go now Gray. I promise I'll be back soon" he said.

"where are you going?" I asked a bit worried.

"On a mission. Don't worry I'm alone and it's not dangerous." he promised me that and I knew I'd have to trust him.

"Okay... good luck then" I whispered against his neck pressing my lips against his for a goodbye kiss. It had been a tradision ever since we started our secret meetings.

After a little while of kissing my lips left his and I let them go down to his neck where I kept them for a little before I started sucking.

I heard Lyon moan. I knew this was something he enjoyed a lot. I also enjoyed listening to his moaning. I smiled as I sucked a bit harder. Then my lips moved again. up to his and we kissed one more time.

"OMG BOYS LOVE!" I heard someone scream from the door.

Lyon and I jumped away from each other looking to who it could be.

A blue haired girl stood in the doorway covering her mouth to hide the smile on her lips. Both of us recognized her in the same time.

"Juvia-chan!" we said in union.

"I have never imagined such a thing as this it's so amazing!" she yelled and ran off.

Two seconds after she came down pulling Lucy and Levy. (Levy had only been with Lucy and that was why she'd been dragged down there) "look! look! look!" Juvia yelled jumping up and down like some over exited five years old kid.

"what is it? Lyon is here and so what?" Lucy asked looking confused at Juvia.

"yeah I don't see the interesting thing about it." Levy replied.

"I saw them KISS!" Juvia yelled pointing to us. we just stood there in shock before Lyon pulled himself together.

"no we didn't. you must have got something wrong Juvia-chan. The only one I would do that to is you"

I nodded my head. "I won't even kiss that idiot if I was about to die and my only way for surviving was doing such a disgusting thing" I said angrily. It hurt to say it but I knew I had to. to keep our secret.

"BUT I SAW IT!" Juvia screamed.

I blushed. she had seen it. that couldn't be changed at all. I tried to force my blush away from my cheeks but Lucy had already spotted it.

"Gray?" she asked.

"no" I said.

"were you blushing just now?" Lucy asked ignoring my answer.

"no I wasn't" I replied.

"if he was" Levy continued "then maybe Juvia is right?"

Lucy giggled. "this has to be told to the rest of the guild." Before we could stop her she ran off to get more people to look at the show. I sat down on the floor. Tears in my eyes.

"Lyon go" I whispered. "you have something to do haven't you?" there was no point of acting anymore. All I could do was get Lyon out and then maybe, just maybe nothing would happen.

"no Gray I have to stay" he sat down next to me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"No! go!" I yelled at him turning my head.

"I'm not leaving you" He said still holding me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I pushed him away. Just in time. I could hear people coming down now. Natsu was easy to hear. he was noisy as always. I could also hear Gajeel's heavy footsteps. Then there was Lucy, and I think Erza was there to. oh just great. they'd kill me.

"what's going on?" Natsu asked looking inside the room. "WHAT! GRAY! LYON! WHAT THE HELL!" he yeled loudly.

I looked to my feet. ashamed from being discovered like this.

"What are you doing here Lyon. This is Fairy Tail's guild. you should go home to your own" Gajeel said a bit annoyed.

"how much did Lucy tell you?" Lyon asked.

"that the two of you are together!" Natsu said smiling brightly. "is that true?"

"no it-" I was about to yell

"yeah we're together. Gray wanted it to be kept a secret" Lyon cut me off. "but since Juvia has discovered us there is no point of hiding anymore is there?" he asked tilting his head.

"I don't think so" Erza said. "Now that we know your dirty little secret" at this point she smiled. "then why don't you stop hiding it anymore and comes up?" she asked.

"why didn't you tell us Gray!" Natsu yelled at me.

"it was a secret relationship! I knew you'd be angry with me if I told you so that's why I didn't want you to know!" I yelled at them.

Natsu sighed and was about to say something ubt Erza was first to speak.

"it doesn't matter anymore. now come up with us" She and Natsu grabbed Lyon's arms and dragged him up with them. Gajeel picked me up in one arm and threw me over his shoulder before carrying me up.

"LET GO YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"only if you give me some iron to eat" Gajeel shrugged. I could hear the smiling in his voice. "you tried to lie to Levy. this is what I call revenge.

Okay this didn't make semse at all but let's just pretend it does Gajeel Redfox. I sighed annoyed. I had no choice but to just sit here. This was SO annoying.

We were brought up and Juvia told them what had happened and I found out that she had seen more than by first thought. she had been watching us more than once. she had seen us kiss more than once. she saw me suck Lyons neck earlier today! I was red like a tomato when she was done.

Now I knew what they expected. Lyon and I would have to kiss in front of everyone. and that was what we did. Lyon pushed me close to him and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back happily forgetting everything about all those that were watching us. Then Lyon pulled back.

"so was this what you wanted to see?" he asked.

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Now may I go on my mission?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon since it's not a secret anymore..." I bit my lower lip. "can I come with you? you said it wasn't anything to worry about" I smirked a bit. I knew I'd caught him.

"yeah... okay" he sighed "now go prepare.

I went to do so and when I came back Natsu and Erza were talking to Lyon. I came just in time to hear what it was about.

"if you're gonna bring OUR Gray with you then make sure to bring him back safe" Natsu said angrily.

"I'm surprised. I thought you hated him?" Lyon teased.

"we're best friends you idiot!" Natsu yelled. "take care of him you hear me!" he yelled.

"go easy on him Natsu" Erza sighed.

"yeah I hear you I'll take care" Lyon promised.

"that's good" Erza said. "and if you have to do anything then remember condoms" she smiled.

She just gave us the hint for sex. now I was sure Lyon would give me that while we were out on this. This was more gonna be like a sex trip than a mission.

* * *

**What was that? the end? yeah I think it was. **

**As I said above I'd really like you to review. I hope to get more inspiration from them. **

**Go check out The Titania Twins if you liked this one. I'm the author on that one as well. Kazumi is just publisher. And review on that one too. it doesn't have that many. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
